


The Counter

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, F/F, SMUTTY SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow comes home from work completely exhausted. Tara knows ways of waking her wife up however...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Counter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

As she closed the door behind her, Willow groaned loudly. Tossing her small purse over onto the nearby couch, she stumbled over to it, her feet dragging along the ground as she walked. Collapsing onto the piece, she closed her eyes and buried her head into the pillow underneath her head.

"Willow? Sweetie, is that you?" Hearing Tara's voice as it echoed out of the kitchen, she gave a loud groan as her only response.

"Willow?" Having heard the groan as it ventured into the kitchen, Tara walked over to the doorway, and looked at the collapsed woman strewn across the couch. "Honey? Are you ok?"

"Tired…" Letting the word pass through her barely open lips, Willow moved slightly before once again falling still. It had been a long day at the office, and she was in no mood to move anywhere else. After having to deal with two conferences, and then a designing failure that everyone else had been seemingly incapable of fixing by themselves. To say she was exhausted was a major understatement.

"Willow…" Sitting down on the edge of the couch, Tara traced her fingers along her wife's long red hair. "Are you ok?"

"I'm so tired, baby…" Give a small whine that accompanied the end of her sentence, Willow managed to scooch herself closer towards where Tara was seating. Looking down at the other woman, Tara reached around the red-head's back with her free hand. Feeling a circular pattern being rubbed into her back, Willow smiled as a moan escaped her lips. "Oh Goddess that feels good…"

"Does it?" Tilting her head as she continued to comfort her exhausted wife, Tara found the smile on Willow's lips to be infectious, and she soon found herself smiling and giggling at how much her wife was now wrapping herself around her.

" _Yesss…"_ Nodding, the red-head purred from having her wife's attention showed upon her.

"Good." Continuing to rub the other woman's back for a few minutes afterward, Tara finally began to move off of the couch. Instantly feeling her wife's absence, Willow replaced her smile with a pout and looked up at the woman now standing above her.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she pulled her sore body into a sitting position. "I need Tara snuggles..."

"I've gotta finish dinner." Reaching out and gently taking hold of Willow's hands, she helped her wife onto her feet. "And you should take a shower.

Pressing a soft kiss to her wife's bottom lip, Tara smiled. "It'll make you feel better."

"Are you sure? I think Tara snuggles would make me feel a lot better." Intensifying her pout in an attempt to sway Tara to her way of thinking, Willow closed her eyes as she felt the other woman kiss her lips once again.

"No. Shower first." Tilting her head as she gazed into those green eyes she adored so much, Tara gently cupped her wife's cheeks and pressed a small peck to each cheek. "Then you can have all the snuggles you want."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Nodding, Tara smiled and let her hands fall back to her sides. Turning and venturing back into the kitchen, she gave Willow one last look over her shoulder before she disappeared fully out of view. Sighing as her feet fell into step, Willow shuffled her way towards the bathroom, slowly peeling off her jacket in the process.

Tara had been right, and after a few minutes of having warm water flow over her skin, she slowly felt her exhaustion slip away bit by bit. Finally managing to step away from the relaxing waters, she dried herself off and managed to slip away to the bedroom. Dressing herself in an old pair of blue jeans and a hoodie which she had kept even though the sleeves had grown slightly smaller, she walked back into the kitchen, her walk noticeably changed. Looking up as she heard the red-head's footsteps on the kitchen floor, Tara smiled and looked over her shoulder.

"Come on, you can help me."

"Baby, I no wanna cook…" Playfully whining her answer, Willow still came to stand beside her wife. Turning around and looking at her, Tara smiled, a slight amount of playfulness behind the gesture.

"On the counter." Saying the sentence as if the action were the most normal thing in the world, she had already anticipated the look of confusion that flooded across her Willowtree's face. "Come on, up."

"Tara…" Saying her wife's name questioningly as she pushed herself up onto the kitchen counter, Willow leaned back against the cabinets behind her, her eyes closing as she relaxed. "Why-"

"Ssshhh…" Pressing a finger against the other woman's lips, Tara grinned slightly before pressing her lips gently against Willow's own. Slightly surprised by the sudden kiss, Willow kissed back nevertheless. Linking her arms behind her wife's neck, she tilted her head, expecting the kiss to last for more than a few seconds. When Tara pulled away, however, she instantly opened her eyes.

"Baby…"

"Uh-uh." Wagging her finger, a giggle lining each of her words, Tara took a step back and retrieved the small wooden spoon from where it had been sitting beside the stove-top. "Gotta finish dinner first."

Giving a small whine as she hit her hand against the counter-top, Willow leaned against the fridge beside her, her eyes closing again as she attempted to rid herself of her remaining fatigue. Rolling her eyes in amused fashion, the other woman returned to stirring the food inside the pot, occasionally lifting the spoon to her lips in order to take a small taste. Looking over her shoulder at her half-asleep wife, Tara dipped the woodenware back into the food, and lifted it, a small amount of the stew held within its grasp.

"Honey…" Saying the term of endearment softly enough that it wouldn't startle Willow, but still strong enough to waken her, Tara continued to smile as the red-head's eyes blinked and then finally opened. "Here, try this. I wanna know how you think this tastes."

Opening her mouth as her wife held the spoon up to her lips, Willow took a sip of the stew.

" _Mhmmm,_ oh my God…" Her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head, she smiled. "So good…"

"You like it?" Tara asked, happy to see that her girl was enjoying the taste. She hadn't tried the recipe before, but she was almost ecstatic that Willow did like it. _Note to self. Make this more often..._

"Uh-huh." Nodding, Willow gently wrapped her fingers around the spoon. "Your turn."

"I've already had a taste, sweetie." Opening her mouth regardless as the spoon was lifted to her lips, Tara took a sip. Instantly enjoying the food she had been cooking for the past hour, she echoed her wife's actions and took hold of the spoon once again. "Come on, open up again."

"Yes, ma'am." Her eyes shedding their tired look, Willow took another sip. The two women repeating the action until there was not so much as a drop left in the spoon, Tara finally managed to let her wife set the ware down onto the counter.

"Can we have more?" Fidgeting slightly like an over-eager child, the red-head smiled brightly, her exhausting day momentarily forgotten.

"Not until dinner's completely done, ok?" Shaking her head, Tara's took a step closer to her wife. "It'll only be a few more minutes..."

"But that's so long to wait, and the food tastes so good…" The smile fading away from her lips as she stuck out her bottom lip, Willow noticed the small steps that Tara had taken towards her. Looking down and seeing that the other woman was pressed against her knees, she shifted her gaze from her knees to Tara's face, and then back again. _"…oh…"_

"Big 'oh'." Flashing Willow her trade-mark sideways grin, Tara gently pushed Willow's legs apart enough for her to settle between them. Her attention never once leaving her wife's eyes, she smiled as she set her hands down just slightly below Willow's hips. Resting her legs against the back of Tara's, Willow smiled.

"So, on a scale of one to ten…" Touching foreheads with her wife, Tara's grin continued to maintain its presence. "…how exhausting was work today?"

"So exhausting…" Unable to pout due to her giggles, Willow gazed deeply into her wife's captivating blue irises. "…definitely an eleven."

"That bad, huh?" Her grin evolving into a full-blown smile, Tara leaned in closer to the other woman's lips, wanting to make sure that she would be able to kiss her at just the right moment. "…guess I'll have to do something to make you feel better…"

"Could you?" Her pouting abilities still hampered by her bright smile, Willow could feel her heart skipping beats at random. "Pretty please?"

"After you asked so nicely?" Their lips only a second away from touching, Tara closed her eyes. "I think I'll do…just that…"

Finally closing the distance between them, Tara pressed her lips against Willow's, her eyes closing as she did so. Her own irises disappearing behind their veil, Willow crept her fingers along her wife's arm until they linked together behind her head. Feeling Tara's hands moving down along the legs of her jeans, she pulled her closer with her legs, wanting her wife to be as close as possible. Keeping a firm hold on the red-head's thighs, Tara mentally grinned as she felt the other woman pull her closer. As her fingers buried themselves in Tara's hair, Willow let out a small moan as she felt Tara's tongue probing her lips for entry. Parting her lips, she moaned once more as she felt her wife's tongue meet her own as the former invaded her mouth.

Her hands having slithered their way down the other woman's legs, Tara continued kissing Willow as she gave her legs a small push, wanting to feel her wife's legs wrapped around her back. Lifting her legs until they were firmly wrapped around Tara's lower back, Willow never once stopped the kiss, not wanting to ruin this almost "perfect" moment. Her movement having scooched herself closer to Tara's stomach, she rested her arms on her wife's shoulders, trying to firmly keep herself from falling backwards into the cupboards.

Having set her hands down onto the counter-top as she continued kissing her wife, Tara felt her limbs move as if they had a mind of their own, her hands finally coming to rest on the seat of Willow's jeans. Feeling the slight change in her wife's attention, Willow only pushed herself further into Tara, wishing that the layers of clothes separating them would disappear completely. Unlinking her hands, she slowly let them slide down the back of Tara's shirt until they reached the helm of the woman's shirt and slipped underneath it. Feeling Willow's slightly cool hands meeting her warm skin, Tara gasped as she leaned as far into Willow's body as possible.

"Baby…" Managing to push the word out in-between kisses, Willow could feel the slight shiver that instantly ran up Tara's spine as her cool hands traveled across every inch of her skin. "I need you…"

"Ssshhh, don't talk…" Continuing to kiss the other woman's lips, Tara traveled forward, her fingers instantly assaulting the button of her wife's jeans. Feeling the button being undone, Willow refused to let Tara go. Her hands sinking in order to grab the bottom of the woman's shirt, she tugged on it, beginning to pull the garment over her wife's stomach and over her breasts. Feeling the small draft in the room, Tara shivered as she lifted her arms, somehow managing to continue the kiss even as the shirt was pulled over her head and dropped to the ground.

Still fixated with her wife's ass, Tara felt her fingers dig into the seat of Willow's jeans, wanting to feel her wife's bare skin underneath her finger-tips. Feeling the other woman's kneading, Willow placed her hands against her wife's shoulders, knowing that if her jeans were going to come off, then it was going to happen now instead of later. Breaking the kiss and breathing deeply, she looked into Tara's slightly glazed blue eyes. Leaning closer to her ear, she breathed a slow, hot breath into the other woman's ear, earning a small shudder in response.

"Take 'em off…" Not wasting any time trying to build her girl up, Tara pulled the zipper down and slowly began to slide Willow's jeans off of her legs. Leaning as far back onto the counter as she could manage, Willow closed her eyes, her legs falling back to where they had been as soon as her jeans were pulled off. Returning to her perch between her wife's now bared legs, Tara pulled the red-head to her, her lips instantly finding their way towards their beloved companions. Wrapping her legs around the other woman's waist and back, Willow kissed back, slipping her tongue into her wife's mouth. Her hands rubbing Tara's back, she loved the warmth radiating off of her love's skin. Compared to the cold outside, it felt welcoming and inviting.

Branching off from Willow's lips, Tara pressed kiss after kiss to her wife's skin as she slowly trailed her way down to Willow's pulse point. Lifting her head as she felt Tara's lips on her skin, Willow moaned loudly, the sound of it filling the entire room. Her hands moving from their place against her wife's jeans, Tara took hold of her wife's hoodie and began to pull it off of her. Instantly lifting her arms as the piece was pulled over her head, Willow had already begun to kiss the other woman's lips before her hoodie had even touched the ground.

Minutes passed, and with each one, another article of clothing joined the small pile on the floor until both Tara and Willow were completely naked, each of them pressed against each other as they continued to kiss. Feeling Tara's attention beginning to trail down once again, Willow tilted her head backwards, giving her wife access to her neck. When she felt the other woman's tongue blaze a trail down her now warmed skin, however, she scooched herself closer to the edge of the counter, knowing that her girl had had her fill of foreplay.

"Tara…" She breathed, her chest falling in slow, and deep breaths. Even though a certain heat had built itself up inside of her for the past few minutes, she still had no desire to let their kisses end. The sensation of feeling her wife's lips on her own had endlessly drained every sense of exhaustion out of her. Feeling Tara's tongue flicking over her belly-button, Willow breathed another moan, knowing that there was nothing that could stop her girl once she had started down her body.

"Ssshhh, no words…" Casting her gaze up at her girl's face, Tara's lips changed into a devilish grin as she tilted her head back down. Kneeling down in order to come face-to-crotch with the red-head, she could feel Willow's heat greeting her as she looked down at the pair of soaked lips that were virtually waiting for her. Blowing a breath gently across the red-curls confronting her eyes, she grinned once more as she heard and felt her wife's breath hitch inside her chest. Refusing to allow the other woman any time or room to recover, she licked a circular pattern around Willow's lips.

"Baby, oh Goddess, tell me what you want me to do…" Her hands taking hold of the cupboards above her head, Willow closed her eyes, wanting to be surprised by what her wife would do. She and Tara had been together for almost five years now, and in all those years, she had never once been able to effectively guess what her love would do to her. In the heat of the moment, anything was possible with Tara.

"I want you…" Pressing a kiss squarely on the other woman's throbbing clit, Tara could already feel her wife's legs wrapping themselves around the back of her head. "…to moan for me. Nice and loud."

Giving a nod as her only response, Willow could hear Tara chuckling.

"Good girl." As she pushed Willow's lips apart with her fingers, Tara worked her way into her wife's clit, her tongue instantly being swallowed by the red-head's walls. Holding her breath for a moment, Willow felt her grip on the cupboard momentarily tighten before it once again loosened. The feeling of having Tara's tongue buried deep inside of her had nearly made her climax on the spot, but she somehow kept herself together. Her moans and gasps of pleasure continuing to fill the room, she held her wife's head tight to her as she buried her fingers into Tara's brown hair.

Every inch of her body was buzzing with pleasure, overwhelming her senses to their very brink. As she met each movement of her wife's tongue with her hips, Willow could feel the world slipping away around her, her mind's attention only focused on the pleasure Tara was giving her. Something that she could only liken to fire had built itself inside her, making her senses feel as if they were about to implode. Tara knew every inch of her, inside and out, and as she felt the other woman's tongue hone in on her sweetest spots, she could only lay there and gasp, her lungs struggling to fill themselves with enough air to sustain her.

Feeling wave after wave of pleasure fill her brain, Willow moved her head from side-to-side, the sensations Tara was inflicting upon her driving her mad. As she felt herself clench around her lover's tongue, she held onto tighter to the other woman's hair, knowing that she had reached a point beyond which there was stopping. As every breath of air flooded out of her, Willow heard a shriek erupt from her mouth at the same time, helpless to stop it as she finally felt the fire inside her belly spread itself, and then, it was gone. Lying on the counter, her chest rising and falling in short succession, the red-head felt her body go limb, every shred of control she had over herself evaporating.

"T…Ta…." Struggling to say her wife's name in between breaths, Willow could feel Tara's hands behind her back as her wife helped her into a sitting position. Leaning forward until she was laying against the other woman, Willow brought her arms up and laid them exhaustively against her wife's shoulders. A large and knowing smile on her face, Tara rubbed her girl's back, the taste of her nectar still present on her lips and tongue.

"Come on, honey, off to the couch."

* * *

"Open up." Smiling as she lifted the spoon to Willow's lip, Tara watched as the still slightly tired woman took a large gulp of the stew. "Does it still taste alright? We kinda left it on the burner a little longer than we should have."

"It tastes even better!" Her lips spread into a bright smile, Willow leaned further into her wife, loving the feeling of still being so close to her, even despite the presence of the over-sized t-shirt that was now covering most of her body. "Don't worry."

"So…I should make this more often?" Tara asked, the question genuine although her tone let the other woman know she was thinking of something else entirely. Smirking, Willow kissed her wife's lips, picking the spoon up out of the bowl in the process.

"Definitely."


End file.
